


The Romanoffs - the clash

by Agent_Rogers, bluehaircosplay



Series: The Romanoffs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Captain America Steve Rogers, Choose Your Own Character, English, Family, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Goals, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Trust, Love, Magic, Marvel Universe, Multi, NYC, New York, New York City, Nick Fury - Freeform, Own Character, Passion, SHIELD, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor - Freeform, Trust, Trust Issues, death children, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Rogers/pseuds/Agent_Rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: 》 We were not made for new beginnings. We were agents. Rock-hard, cold as ice, and we were assholes with taste and a pinch of humor. 《"Who are you?""I'm not saying that, asshole.""She'll want to play.""I only play with people who I find sexy," I grinned, studying the enemy in front of me. "And I don't find you attractive." The redhead next to him started laughing."I like her. Can we keep her? ""No," spat the agent. "Children are not for war.""Well, you never seem to have got out of puberty," the corners of my mouth twitched and I leaned back in the chair.----------I've never been someone who likes to be ordered, but in this job I had to do what I was told to do. I, a KGB agent, was kidnapped. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff took me to Shield ... and that's where all my problems started ... I've always been a magnet for problems - and everyone else should feel that too.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, ClintBarton/OC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: The Romanoffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970158
Kudos: 2





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [die Romanoffs - das Aufeinandertreffen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700207) by @Agent_Rogers. 



_ **Cover** _


	2. Cover

**Preface** ****

**I dedicate this story to my readers and friends. Without you I would never have come this far. Without you I would have given up. I wouldn't have fought without you.**

**Thank you.**

  
  


_"Call me in the morning to apologize_

_Every little lie gives me butterflies_

_Something in the way you're looking through my eyes_

_Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive_

  
  


_Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet_

_Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_

_Late night devil, put your hands on me_

_And never, never, never ever let go "_

  
  


_~ 5 Seconds of Summer - Teeth_

  
  


Hey guys,

maybe you know me from Wattpad or Instagram - or not - but I warmly welcome you to my first release on Archieve Of Our Own! I thought I would start right away with my heart and soul - the Romanoffs.

  
  


I really hope you like it, because with a similar version - without all the Marvel stuff - I'll finally try next year to get in touch with publishers.

  
  


I am very curious about your opinions!

  
  


And after this preface we come to my rules / warnings / comments:

1\. I'm not making any money off of this story. All rights go to Stan Lee, the Marvel Corporation and others.

2\. This story includes triggers, sex, violence, vulgar words - reading is recommended only from sixteen.

3\. I am always open to constructive criticism as long as it is a justified opinion and does not consist only of insults against me or other readers

4\. Insults that I perceive as such, such as "You should shoot yourself because of this story" are deleted within 24 hours and the user is blocked. Because nobody forced you to read this story, so you don't have to tell me that I should die and a little hint: sooner or later I'll die anyway 😉

  
  


So. From my point of view, that's about it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in the comments here:

  
  


**Oh, and here is the listing of the entire series and upcoming books:**

  
  


The Romanoffs ~ the clash (first book) published / ongoing

The Romanoffs ~ awakening of power (second book) not yet published

The Romanoffs ~ the death children (third book) not yet published

The Romanoffs ~ battle of the death (fourth book) not yet published

The Romanoffs ~ the shadow monster (fifth book) not yet published

The Romanoffs ~ the fate of Victoria (sixth book) not yet published

The Romanoffs ~ the fate of Clint (seventh book) not yet published

The Romanoffs ~ love at the first entertainment (eighth volume) not yet released

  
  


**Have fun reading <3**

  
  


Link to the book trailer [based on an old version of the book]:

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjxpA-6ZL54 &feature=youtu.be**

  
  


**Date of publication: 02.09.2019 3:29 pm**


	3. Cast

### Cast

**Sophie Turner - Victoria Maria Romanoff**

_》_ _You never got out of puberty, huh? 《_

**Miranda Cosgrove - Charlie Lebedow**

_》_ _I don't trust strangers. 《_

**Ben Barnes - Nathan Orlow**

_》_ _I like him. I find him amusing._ _《_

**Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff** **aka Black Widow**

 _》 We lived past each other for years. Even you can't deny that, Victoria._ _《_

**Jeremy Renner - Clinton Barton** **aka Hawkeye**

 _》_ _Somehow ... she's sexy. But just somehow. 《_

**Samuel L. Jackson - Nicholas Fury**

_》_ _Miss Romanoff, nobody here wants to harm you in any way. 《_

**Tom Hiddelston - Loki Laufeyson**

_》_ _You should have become my queen. 《_

**Robert Downey Junior - Anthony Edward Stark** **aka Iron Man**

 _》_ _Captain Iglo, be kinder. 《_

**Chris Evans - Steven Grant Rogers** **aka Captain America**

 _》_ _I, uh, I ... am confused. What?《_

**Mark Ruffalo - Dr. Bruce Banner** **aka Hulk**

 _》_ _I'm a monster. Nobody can deny that. 《_

**Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson**

_》_ _Hi, Thor, god of thunder, Crowne Prince of Asgard and ... and by the gods why are you alive? Or even breathe ?_ _《_

**Soundtrack:**

_1\. Whatever it takes – Hollywood undead_   
_2\. „Story of my life" – One Direction (Alex Goot Cover)_   
_3\. So cold – Ben Cocks_   
_4\. Never let me fall – Cimorelli_   
_5\. Sorry not sorry – Demi Lovato_   
_6.. Crying in the club – Camila Cabello_   
_7\. Rolling in the deep – Adele_   
_8\. Mama – Jonas Blue feat. William Singe_   
_9\. Call me – Shinedown_   
_10\. Malibu – Miley Cyrus_   
_11\. Monster – Imagine Dragons_   
_12\. Battle cry – Imagine Dragons_   
_13\. Craving you – Thomas Rhett feat. Maren Morris (Cover by Travis Atreo and Colton Haynes)_

**Link of the Playlist;**

https://open.spotify.com/user/d4vs8tb6wkwbnygsca4vyjq88/playlist/7d7IitkFqGfLjmfCzYUEQU?si=7lF4mQLAQfycyJbY9mDpMA ****

**\---------**

**Date of Publishing: 02.09.2019 15:33 Uhr**


	4. Prologue

_ **0 Prologue:  
Once Upon a time...** _

_ _

_1993, Anastasias Point of View:_

"Natasha, be careful," I smiled, raising my other hand slightly.

"But she's asleep," Tash whispered and immediately looked up at me, grinning. "I like to hold her."

The corners of my mouth twitched before I reached out and grabbed her chin. "Later, when she's awake again, okay?" I told her. "Now let's give her her afternoon nap first."

"But how long does it take?" She whispered louder. "I like to play."

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Come on then," I nodded my head outside. "Let's play something out in the garden, Tasha."

She grinned, turned, and ran ahead.

I sighed, looked down at Vic briefly before I reached out and brushed the bit of red hair from her forehead that she had on her head since Dimitri had the stupid idea of, cutting her hair. Sometimes I can only roll my eyes about my own husband.

"Mum?" Tash called from outside and I winced, immediately looking up.

"Yes," I said, and quickly ran out of the nursery. "I'll be there, honey," I said before I grabbed a baby monitor from the changing table and leaned the door ajar when leaving. "What do you like to play?" I asked her.

**\------------**

**Date of publication: 02.09.2019 15:37**


	5. One

**_ One:  
Tracking _ **

_ _

"You grab Glatzivski and I'll show these guys where the rake is," he said and loaded his pistol with new cartridges.

I peeked out from behind our cover, which consisted of an empty beer barrel.

Seven guards posted, all with the Shield's mark on them.

"Great, and how are you going to finish them off by yourself, Nate?" I asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"You take over the one in the middle," he began very matter-of-factly, the born idiot. I was definitely the more adult here. "I'll take the three from the right and Charlie the three from the left. When you've done yours, you go in and get our destination. Then we'll meet on the roof, where the helicopter will be waiting, which Charlie will then call. Hopefully, "he continued and Charlie rolled his eyes in sync with me. "We're going back home and you can go to your stupid ballet show in time," he finished and I immediately punched his arm.

“The show isn't stupid at all! You're stupid, "I whispered and tried to kill him with my eyes - which didn't work. Unfortunately.

"It's all well and good that you get along so well again, but we have a job, Vika!" Charlie said in between very quietly when Nate and I started a little discussion. "Nate, your plan doesn't sound as deadly as every other plan else. Let´s go! ", she finally said.

And after we had once more peeked out from behind our cover and loaded our weapons, we jumped out and attacked.

\---------

I ran straight towards my opponent and - just before he even noticed what was going on here - I broke his neck and then looked around for a moment, because I already had Nate's idiotic plan out of my mind.

One of the guys pulled a knife and wanted to kill Nathan with it. I raised my gun and ruthlessly shot him in the head.

“Vika, damn it! Get in there! "He shouted angrily broke with another curse his other opponents arm, who screamed in rage.

> Concentrate, Vika.

Without further ado, I cracked the lock on the door that led into the pub when I turned around.

\---------

It looked like a bomb had hit. Corpses and blood everywhere. Delicious ... no, not really tasty. Disgusting. Actually rather disgusting. What was Shield doing here?

"So much for 'this is going to be a breeze,' Nate," I grumbled, furrowing my eyebrows and stepping into the room a little - but always ready to raise the gun in my hand. Nobody gave me a reason to .

Eventually I found the security cameras behind the bar and checked them directly.

> All destroyed. It was clear. But it was worth a try. But where is the damn back door?

Before I wanted to go to the back room, I wanted to make sure that there really weren't any signs or pointers to the stairs. But at first I didn't find anything. Until, after looking around, I found a map of the small pub behind the bar and looked at where it went to the upper room.

> Really?! Is there a lever on the last door of the men's toilet for a fucking staircase? Who is going to come up with such crap?

But that was cumbersome. Did everyone really have to go to the men's toilet first to get upstairs? It was disgusting and unsanitary. Especially for us women.

Nevertheless, somehow cautiously - and careful not to make a sound - I crept forward to the men's toilet.

Just before I got there, I saw a woman standing in the middle of the aisle. She had green hair and a green suit. And she looked more stupid than anything I'd seen tonight. And earlier on in the jet I had watched Nate stuffing gummy bears in his nose and ears because he was bored.

My own thoughts almost made me chuckle, which is why I briefly pressed my hand to my mouth before taking cover behind some boxes - which were actually supposed to be cleared in the warehouse, which was next to the toilet - and noiselessly released my gun.

Before I could get out of cover, however, there was a small explosion - and although it was only a small explosion, the pressure wave tore me off my feet and I lost my balance. Just where did she come from, damn shit one more thing ?! That was not fair! But everything got out of hand today! I actually had a day off.

I noticed how I flew into the wall, head first of course - why always me ?! - and slipped to the ground.

A few seconds later I raised my head, which was hurting like hell, and saw this green frog standing in front of me. She stared at me disapprovingly. Like the Shield people always did as soon as they saw me - and the badge that I had on my arms.

"Они посылают подростка?" She asked hatefully. (They sending a teenager?)

"Нет, одна женщина," I replied in Russian too, and got up quickly to punch her in the stomach. But she got ahead of me, pressed against my larynx and yanked me around so that my head hit the wall. ( No, a woman.)

Well, it was worth a try.

First I kicked her. But no matter how hard I kicked, how hard I tugged on her arm and hand ... she didn't move a millimeter. I tried to break free, but nothing worked. She was too strong.

<Great, now you've made it this far and now this witch is trying to kill mes.

> Shut up, conscience!

Small black dots were already dancing in front of my eyes when I heard a shot and was suddenly released.

After I straightened up again - panting and coughing - I saw Nate standing in the hallway with his gun raised. The green frog was now to my feets.

Satisfied, I looked down at her and grinned to myself, began to lose myself in my most sadistic thoughts again before Nate snapped his fingers in front of my face, I came to my senses again, and briefly shook my head.

"I would say we're even, Vika," he said and briefly brushed a strand of hair off my face while I just slapped his hand away like a little child which made him smile. I tucked the strand back into the elastic what tugged something.

And then I noticed the one crucial fact that made me blink in confusion.

"Shouldn't we meet on the roof?" I asked, sounding a bit hoarse.

“Charlie is already upstairs. Come on, let's get Glatzivski, "he said with a shrug, turned around and went ahead.

<He's an asshole. And stupid individual.

> You are no less better. So finally shut up. For just five minutes, please.

Shaking my head I quickly caught up with him and together we went to the filthy toilets of the men.

> Man, men are really pigs ...

I blinked.

<Wait a minute, is that shit back there?

I involuntarily had to agree to my inner voice. It was pretty disgusting here and not exactly appetizing. And when I saw that "something" there in the corner, I really felt sick.

"How do you know where the switch is?" I asked when Nate pressed the switch in the last cabin. I couldn't see where it was now.

The wall opened in front of me while Nate came back to me, and it revealed a secret staircase.

“Found the building plan on the counter. You were sloppy again, "he answered with a shrug and walked ahead.

I rolled my eyes and followed him without further ado, before running into Nate after only a few minutes, who had suddenly stopped.

"Nate, what ...?" I whispered and peered past him.

Three more guards were here. But they definitely looked better trained at first glance. And of course they must have pointed their guns at us.

"Скрипом прочь!" Said the first. (Creak away!)

"Do you think they know Latin?" I asked in Latin and when I saw the confused looks of the guards I got the answer.

"Nop. So how do we go about it? ”Nate asked, looking ahead.

"Surrender. And when we see Glatzivski, we'll shoot the guys with their own guns ", I replied and threw my gun on the floor in front of me." We just shouldn't hope for handcuffs, "I looked at him again.

"I'll be out of there again," he rolled his eyes slightly. "You're the one who doesn't do it well."

Nate did the same after a few seconds and now I just had to hope that they wouldn't handcuff us. Apparently we were lucky today because they didn't, but took us by the arm and led us into the room where Glatzivski was standing.

\--------

„I want to know your name and who you work for! "He demanded directly.

"What? Not a nice hello? ", Nate asked the side question with a big grin on his face and immediately received a slap in the face.

"Don't put my patience to the test, lad," threatened our counterpart. "Who trained you ?! Do you have any idea what shit you've been into? What have you done? "

Nathan and I briefly exchanged a look. But that was enough to say that we were now putting our plan into action.

I only grinned ironically at the other person before doing a backflip and breaking the arm of the guy who was holding me. Then I hit him on the transition from the neck vertebra and he fell to the ground. I grabbed his gun and shot the other in the head, who luckily got stuck with his gun on his belt.

I watched Nate wrestle with his partner for a few seconds before he went dead to the ground too.

I now pointed my newly acquired weapon at Glatzivski. The named raised his arms.

"You'd better not test our patience," I commented and passed the gun on to Nate. "And yes, we know what we did down there," I wiggled my eyebrows briefly, tilting my head.

Then I went to our destination, took my handcuffs from my belt and buckled them around his wrists.

"You are under arrest and you can guess the rest of it, bastard," Nate droned down before I led him out of this room, where he resisted "a little".

But after I gave him a slap in the face as a receipt for Nate, which rang out loud, he remained good.

\-------------

We ran through the small hallway - Nathan kept looking around - to the rear, where a staircase should lead up to the roof.

And she did that because Charlie was waiting there with the helicopter. Without further ado we got in.

"What did it take so long?" Asked Charlie skeptically.

"План не совсем получилось, но у нас есть это даже сейчас", Nate replied in Russian and we took off. (The plan didn't quite work out, but we have it now.)

Only now did I realize how exhausted I was.

<Oh, really now?

> Please shut up, please.

I had practiced the whole evening before so that I could turn the pirouettes and plies perfectly for today and could do all the other turns and jumps. Otherwise I would get in trouble again, like last time.

I leaned my head back against my seat and thought a little more about the ballet piece until tiredness did the rest and my eyes finally closed.

\----------

_Natasha's perspective:_

_"Romanoff, please come to Shield at once," Fury said when he called me on my phone. "There's an important matter to discuss."_

_"I'll be there in thirty minutes," I replied, as always, factually and specifically, briefly pushing my hair out._

_"You have fifteen," he said, and hung up._

_When I was pressed for time, I grabbed my house and car keys and went outside. Still in sports clothes and freshly grown hair. Luckily I went jogging this morning and so I still had my clothes on. Fury hated being late to the point that he even banned me from missions at the beginning. I didn't want to repeat that since I finally managed to be on time._

_Once at the bottom, I ran to the parking lot and - literally - threw myself on my seat._

_Then I drove to Shield. And when I got there I ran to the elevator._

_"Stop!" I called when I saw that the elevator doors wanted to close again._

_A hand went in between, however, and so I ran a little faster so that the person in there didn't have to wait any longer. Sometimes the agents were just on the go._

_Once inside, I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, took a deep breath._

_"Is Fury putting a fire under your ass again?" I heard a familiar voice smile next to me._

_"Yes, Clint, good morning to you too," I replied as I looked at the ceiling and earned a laugh before someone poked me in the stomach and I winced._

_“Oh, come on! Don't tell me you ran all the way here, "he scoffed, brushing his chin._

"I'm not," I replied, while my breathing gradually calmed down and I pushed myself off the wall. "I drove the car." I knitted my eyebrows slightly, looking at him. "Didn't you wear that yesterday too?" I asked.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "I didn't sleep at home," he informed me.

"Then where?" I asked, tilting my head slightly as the elevator stopped.

"By-", first he frowned, then he drew his eyebrows together, looked briefly at the floor, puffed his cheeks with air and looked at me. "She was a brunette," he informed me, wagging his eyebrows briefly and got out of the elevator before I looked up, raised my eyebrows, and realized I had to get out of here too.

"Wait a minute," I said, catching up with him. "You have to see Fury too?"

He nodded.

And so we walked in silence down the hall to Fury's office. When we stood in front of it, I knocked briefly and we went inside.

“Sixteen and a half minutes, Romanoff. You should hurry up next time, "Fury said in greeting and I rolled my eyes slightly.

> Sure, I'm Flash too.

"Sir, what's up?" Clint cut in.

"Glatzivski had a mission in Rostov," he informed us. "You both remember Glatzivski?"

"Gray hair, bushy eyebrows and always in a bad mood," Clint nodded, clasping his hands in front of him. "What about him? Are you having trouble?"

"Indeed," nodded Fury. "The small town of Rostov may not tell you anything, but maybe these pictures," he clarified and typed on his tablet before giving it to us.

A picture, of a young woman, was shown - as soon as I took it - that Glatzivski took away, into a helicopter with the inscription of the KGB. I automatically sighed when I saw the label. But this woman whom Glatzivski took away had red hair. Like me. The only difference was that her hair was long. She had them tied loosely in a ponytail and was wearing a black suit. Like me on my missions. And I hated those suits. My skin always started to rub straight away. I preferred to be able to appear civil with my brand in public works.

"Who is that?" I asked, frowning as I examined her posture more closely.

Her demeanor was very similar to mine. Rigorous, disciplined, routine.

"We don't know," he answered, blinking. "We only know that you, and probably a few others, killed several of our men and kidnapped Glatzivski." Clint sighed, whispering to the screen where another picture was shown to us. A man, perhaps a little taller than this red-haired woman. His dark brown hair stuck out in all directions as if it would never be tamed. "Your new mission is to free Glatzivski." We nodded. "Through his and some of our research, and a lot of effort, we found out roughly where you should be," he looked up from a piece of paper. "Budapest." I raised an eyebrow, looked briefly at Clint, who also raised a skeptical eyebrow on his forehead ", said Fury, leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, before I put the tablet back on the table in front of him.

"All right," Clint sighed. "We'll get him out of there," he gave his word and I nodded in agreement.

"Well. Prepare yourself. You start in an hour, "ordered the director and we went out of his office.

\--------

But I'm not playing your husband again, "Clint pointed to me outside, began to run backwards next to me." I can't take it again if we ... "He shook himself, wiped his mouth.

I laughed lightly, tried to ruffle his hair, but he pulled away from my hand. "Just watch out!" I laughed out loud.

He agreed.

If only I had known what would have happened after this simple routine mission.

\--------

**Date of Publishing: 02.09.2019 15:39 Uhr**


End file.
